1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixed optical information reading device of optical information reading devices that optically read information.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a handy-type optical information reading device that reads a code in a state where an operator holds the device in his or her hand, and a fixed optical information reading device that is fixed and reads information by moving an object with a code attached. A two-dimensional code reader (hereinafter, referred to as a reader) that reads a two-dimensional code such as a barcode, and a QR code (registered trademark) has been widely spread. One example of the above-described reader is described in JP 2011-76519 A.
Generally, a fixed reader is not provided with a display, and OK/ERR (error) indicating whether or not decoding of a two-dimensional code has succeeded is outputted to external equipment through an I/O terminal. Alternatively, the reader is provided with only a simple display unit that lights a green light emitter in the case of OK, and lights a red light emitter in the case of ERR. Thus, a computer (PC) connected to the reader through a communication cable needs to make setting of the reader as described in JP 2011-76519 A. In order to read the two-dimensional code of a workpiece conveyed on a production line, the reader may be installed on the production line. There is not sufficient space around the above-described reader, which makes it difficult to connect the PC. Thus, setting work and maintenance work of the reader are not easy for a user. It will be thus convenient to execute the setting work and the maintenance work by the reader alone.
However, if all the setting work, which has been performed in the PC so far, is executed in the reader, an increase in size of the reader will be caused. Accordingly, it will be convenient for the user if there is provided an image display device that displays information that can be conveniently checked in the setting work and the maintenance work, for example, an image obtained by capturing the two-dimensional code, a matching level useful for adjusting a distance between the reader and the workpiece, and the like.